Karma
by Aglie
Summary: Se acerca el día de San Valentín y Kuchiki Byakuya sólo puede hacer una cosa: esconderse en su estudio. ¿Quieren saber por qué?


¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo andan? En esta ocasión, he venido a compartirles un one - shot que, originalmente, es el regalo de Aprileneko para San Valentín. Cuando lo escribí, recordé que una de sus parejas favoritas era ByakuyaxRenji, por lo que mi maldad me aconsejó una pareja que amenazara el amor de estos personajes. Y recordé aquel épico momento en que Byakuya y Zaraki llegan a combatir contra Yammi. Como buena yaoi fan girl, ya no puedo pensar bien de nadie, así que me dije ¿por qué no Byakuya y Kempachi?

¿Qué piensan ustedes de esta pareja? Aprileneko le tiene tirria, en verdad se ven extraños juntos, pero son perfectos para molestarla (jejeje) y para escribir un fic para reírnos un rato. ¡Espero que les guste! Por cierto, antes de terminar con este choro mareador, les cuento que este one - shot es de febrero del año pasado, por lo cual, señoras y señores, hay una continuación que espero publicar a la brevedad.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite.

**

* * *

**

**Karma. **

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban por la ventana. Sin embargo, no caían lo suficientemente fuerte como para distraerle – aunque si se estuviera cayendo el cielo, tampoco se habría asomado.

En aquel momento, lo más importante era el pergamino que sostenía en sus manos. Y del cual no entendía nada porque no le estaba poniendo atención. Por lo que mostraban las figuras, se trataba de una técnica no muy compleja de kidou – que, por supuesto, él ya manejaba. Y si ya la sabía, ¿por qué la leía como si fuera a darle alguna clase de revelación?

- Nii – sama – le increparon – no puedes seguir escondiéndote.

Oh, eso sí que era algo nuevo. ¿Él, el mejor de los capitanes de los 13 escuadrones de protección, haciendo un acto de cobardía? ¡Qué deshonra para los Kuchiki!

- Examino un importante pergamino sobre las investigaciones de Kisuke Urahara, por favor no interrumpas.

- Nii – sama, tú me has prestado ese pergamino para mejorar mis técnicas de kidou. Por favor, abandona esta habitación. Llevas aquí encerrado dos semanas y el Capitán General está preocupado por ti.

Ésa era una razón de peso. No podía permitir que sus problemas personales interfirieran en su trabajo. Pero si se levantaba le daría la razón a su hermana y, si cedía, tal vez le podía empezar a preguntar cosas inconvenientes.

- Me iré en cuanto termine de analizar esto. Regresa a tu habitación.

- Pero nii…

- He dicho.

En cuanto la intrusa salió, recargó su cabeza en la pared. ¿Qué no le podía dar un poco de tiempo a solas? Bueno, habían sido ya quince días, pero su privacidad merecía respeto. Además, ¿quién había dicho que estar ahí recluido era sencillo? No podía salir a su caminata ni rendir sus respetos a su adorada Hisana.

Y la culpa la tenía la Asociación de Mujeres Shiningami. Desde que una de ellas asistió a un evento en el mundo real en honor a un par de tipos cuyos nombres no recordaba, tenía la idea que ningún hombre del Sereitei tenía una amistad normal.

Primero, empezó diciendo que el verdadero motivo de la traición de Aizen Sosuke era su amor frustrado hacia Kisuke Urahara. Que ella, en cierta ocasión, los había visto muy juntitos en un callejón – la versión oficial sostenía que Aizen trataba de arrebatar a Urahara el famoso Hogyoku.

Después, dijo que la razón por la que el Capitán Kyoraku era un mujeriego era en protesta contra el rechazo de su mejor amigo, el Capitán Ukitake. Y, cierto día que andaba pasada de copas, afirmó que entre Kyoraku, Ukitake y Yamamoto Genryusai había un constante intercambio de miradas cómplices. Nadie estaba a salvo.

Cierto día – y sospechaba que todo era gracias a una extraña festividad donde todo mundo regala chocolates en el mundo real –, la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami decidió que para recaudar fondos, reuniría a las tres parejas con mayor número de seguidoras en toda la Sociedad de las Almas. Al principio, le pareció gracioso que el ryoka amigo de su hermana estuviera emparejado con casi todos los capitanes. Pero después, vio algo que no le hizo mucha gracia.

Después de los ryokas, la pareja con mayor número de fanáticas lo involucraba a él… con su subordinado Abarai Renji. ¿Cómo podían? Respetaba mucho a Renji – si a eso se le podía llamar permitirle caminar detrás de él con una separación de por lo menos cinco metros –, era un buen líder y le ayudaba en la difícil tarea de proteger al imán de problemas que era su hermana.

Al sentir el reiatsu de las shinigamis, decidió darse a la fuga y dio gracias a la naca de Yoruichi por enseñarle shunpo. Se encerró en su estudio, dispuesto a mantener intacto el honor de su casa. Sólo debía esperar un par de días a que todo el mundo se olvidara del asunto. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

Llevaba quince días encerrado y las shinigamis no querían darse por vencidas. Llevarían a Kuchiki Byakuya al registro civil, lo casarían con Abarai Renji y se darían un ardiente beso que dejaría a todas babeando de la impresión.

Estaba a punto de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la pequeña mesa cuando se oyó un gran estruendo por toda la mansión. Cuando se levantó a abrir la puerta para preguntar qué sucedía, se encontró contra el pecho del capitán del 11° escuadrón, Zaraki Kempachi. De su espalda, salió una pequeña cabeza rosa que juró que mataría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

- ¡Qué onda, qué onda! – saludó el pequeño bulto – le he dicho a Ken – chan que te estás escondiendo porque no quieres jugar con él.

- Pfff, menuda mierda de nobles, huyen a la primera – intervino Kempachi.

- ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? – preguntó Byakuya tratando de controlar la ira que lo asaltaba.

- ¿Por qué eres tan malo, Bya – chan? Sólo tienes que tomarte una foto con Renji – chan y darle un besito.

- Salgan de mi casa – fue la respuesta de Byakuya.

- Sácanos – le retó Kempachi.

Byakuya estaba a punto de dejar caer su espada cuando una estampida de mujeres se abrió paso hasta su estudio. Sin que pudiera impedirlo, todas se lanzaron contra él y comenzaron a jalarlo de su ropa para llevarlo hasta el registro civil.

Mientras forcejeaba para obtener su libertad, Byakuya trató de pensar en un plan de escape lo suficientemente bueno para que toda esa turba de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas lo dejara en paz. Volvió su vista a Zaraki y sonrió de medio lado. Qué buena idea acababa de tener.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se acercó a Kempachi, quien discutía con su teniente acerca del asalto que harían a la bodega de dulces de los Kuchiki. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, los gritos y forcejeos habían cesado y, si no fuera por los gritos que se reanudaron al poco tiempo, no se habría dado cuenta que el tonto y miedoso capitán del 6° escuadrón acababa de rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Eso no se iba a quedar así. Nadie besaba a Zaraki Kempachi y se iba caminando de lo lindo. Arrojó el parche que cubría su ojo e hizo un lado a las shinigamis gracias al reiatsu que había liberado.

- ¡Kuchiki! ¡De esta no te escapas!

- Hn. – Byakuya hizo uso del shunpo y salió de la habitación siendo seguido de cerca por un furioso Kempachi. Prefería mil veces pelear con ese burro a soportar las risitas de las shinigamis. Sin olvidar que tanto su honor como el de Renji estaban en peligro.

En tanto, en el que había sido el estudio de Byakuya, todas las chicas miraban sorprendidas el pequeño papel que Yachiru sostenía. Aunque no era con Renji – chan, habría muchas que querrían pagar por la foto de Kuchiki Byakuya besando por voluntad propia – aunque en apego a la verdad, habría que decir forzado por las circunstancias – a Zaraki Kempachi.

Al final del día todos habían tenido lo que buscaban:

- La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis logró reunir fondos para su próximo viaje al mundo real.

- Yachiru robó muchos dulces de la mansión Kuchiki.

- Zakaki tuvo su ansiada pelea con Byakuya.

Y este último se preguntó por qué la vida era tan cruel con él. "Las consecuencias de ser el mejor de los 13 capitanes", concluyó mientras esquivaba otro ataque de Kempachi.

_Febrero 2010. _

_

* * *

_

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. ¿De qué se imaginan que pueda tratar la continuación? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Por cierto, ¿sabían que si no dejan un review Elba Esther Gordillo vendrá por ustedes? (Si no la conoces, sólo pon su nombre en el buscador de imágenes de Google y sabrás de que estoy hablando, XD!)


End file.
